


Merly Casmas!

by bamelot89



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/bamelot89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin lives in a nice little cabin in the middle of nowhere and his boyfriend, Castiel, is a rich man living in the city. The two are very different, but end up together nonetheless (thanks to the assbutt insult, mostly.)<br/>“But look at them! They’re just absolutely a<i>dor</i>able!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merly Casmas!

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be done by Christmas, but as I missed that deadline about an hour and a half ago...well, I missed it. The idea started out as a massive crack fic sorta thing, and when I started writing it, I stayed true to that. Unfortunately, then I started to get deep and such and therefore I now have no idea where I'm going with this. Sassy Gay Sam was meant to take Merlin shopping after meeting him at the party and help him with choosing a Christmas present for Cas (which was meant to end up being some very sexy leather attire), but none of this happened thanks to my brain insisting upon serious things and angst. (Which there isn't a lot of, right now at least. But if I figure out a way to continue this, there will be. What with Merlin's family secrets and stuff and some other things.) So basically, I have no idea if/when this will get finished, but I figured I might as well put what I've got up (unbeta'd, save Heidi's once over which was just her reading and not actually critiquing, she only said she liked the line about the car.) Hence, this is rather extremely rough. If anyone would like more, though, please, do comment. It might inspire me to write more. (:

Outside, snow was lightly falling in tiny white flakes. Inside, Merlin’s stark hair was sticking out in all directions, and panic was setting in.

He had no idea what to get Cas for Christmas.

Thinking about his boyfriend of two months usually made him happy, but not right now. Now, it made him jittery and his heart race—not in a good way. What would a rich guy from the city want from someone like Merlin who lived in a cabin in the woods an hour away from civilization?

He heard his phone buzz on the table behind him. It was a text from Cas. If only he’d never gotten Merlin a present—things would be so much simpler, then. They could’ve had a gift-less Christmas. But that wasn’t Castiel’s style.

 _Casual Christmas party at a friend’s. Be at my place at 8. Tonight would be nice._

Oh, great. Just what Merlin needed. Casual for Cas’ social circle was the equivalent of gala wear for Merlin’s. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration. But still. It was one more thing for Merlin to stress about. He would go, though, of course. For Cas. And he would try not to be late.

* * *

Three hours later, Merlin was parking his old beat up baby blue Chevrolet a block away from Castiel’s apartment. _I really need to get a more appropriate car_ , he thought to himself for the millionth time since high school.

He knocked on the door, knowing Cas might be agitated with him—he was thirty minutes late.

In his pocket, his phone rang. The caller was unknown. “Hello?” he answered hesitantly, patiently waiting for Castiel to open the door.

“You’re late,” the caller growled.

“ _Cas_?” Merlin gasped, surprised. He had a hard time believing Cas would be childish enough to call him on restricted, but hey, you learn something new every day. “Sorry,” he apologized, recovering. “Only by thirty minutes.”

“ _Only_ ,” Cas muttered, his voice becoming audible from the other side of the door as well as through the phone. There was a slight delay. “Thirty- _four_ minutes,” he corrected, swinging open the door and hanging up simultaneously.

“Sorry,” Merlin said again as he put his phone away, flashing the flawless creature in front of him a smile.

“Now we won’t have time for anything before hand,” Cas practically pouted.

“You didn’t tell me you wanted to fool around before we left! I thought we were going straight there!”

“At eight o’clock?” Cas questioned incredulously. “Merls, no one has parties that early! Unless you’re a hormonal middle school girl!”

“But the city’s dangerous at night!” Merlin protested, ignoring Cas’ latter comment. He realized that this was the first actual party-social-outing-thing he had ever gone on with someone besides just him and Cas. There’d been a couple double lunch dates and such, sure, but never an actual _party_ with a lot of other _people_. Merlin suddenly found himself getting very nervous. What if Cas’ friends all hated him? What if they were all the snooty rich kind? “There’s—murderers out on the streets! Criminals! Dangerous people!”

Cas laughed out loud. “And you could be eaten by a bear, living where you do! Nobody would even hear you if you were in trouble.”

Merlin turned his eyes to the ground, cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment.

“What is it?” Cas asked, tilting his head in that very birdlike way of his, concern trickling into his eyes.

“I…It’s silly.”

Castiel rested a comforting hand on the back of the far-too-skinny man’s neck. “Tell me.”

And how could Merlin deny an angel face like that?

“I’ve never really met any of your friends before. I…I don’t know how I should act. I wasn’t sure what to wear earlier, and—“

Cas pressed his lips unexpectedly to Merlin’s, shutting him up immediately. “I said _casual_ , assbutt.” Merlin smiled warmly at the memory of the birth of assbutt. Cas had been drunker than drunk when they’d first met, stumbling out of a bar and ramming right into Merlin who had merely been walking by. He’d called him and assbutt and tried to shove him away, only to fall over himself. “And just be yourself. They’ll love you.”

The raven haired man looked dubious.

“Merlin, you’re adorable,” Cas reassured. “It’s impossible _not_ to like you.”

“Right.” He still didn’t sound convinced.

Cas sighed. “Have it your way, but you’ll see. There’s nothing to worry about.”

* * *

Castiel might’ve been more right than Merlin cared to admit. All his friends were extremely kind and no one actually looked very dressed up. (Though Merlin was sure the labels would state otherwise.)

“The famous Merlin!” one already drunk man said, raising his glass high and sloshing his drink.

Cas rolled his eyes. “That’s Gabriel, just ignore him. He has the mentality of a toddler and the liver of a mammoth.”

Merlin laughed. Gabriel reminded him of his friend Gwaine, who lived back in England. Thinking about England made him think about his brother, Arthur, but he hurriedly shoved such thoughts away, unwilling to let the past ruin his night. And if he let it show he couldn’t explain what was wrong—no one in the western hemisphere knew anything about his family in England. And he intended to keep it that way.

“So, you talk about me a lot.” He put on a smile and teased Cas.

“Oh, shut up. No one said it was _good_ things.”

A red head sitting on the white leather couch laughed. “According to you, there are no bad things about him.”

Merlin’s angelic boyfriend turned a little pink, but other than that stayed cool. “Is that a problem, Anna?”

She laughed again, eyes sparkling. “Don’t worry, Merlin, we’ll have him loosened up by the end of the night.”

Merlin grinned.

* * *

Two hours later, and after much regression in maturity, everyone was partaking in a game of spin-the-bottle. Merlin felt Cas tense beside him when the bottle, spun by Balthazar, ended up pointed directly at Merlin.

A collective “ow-ow!” went up as the older man leaned across the circle and traced his tongue along the edge of Merlin’s teeth, wasting no time getting down to it. Merlin returned the kiss, because that was the way the game went, and it would simply be rude not to. (Plus, Balthazar turned out to be able to do amazing things with his tongue in just those short few seconds.)

When Merlin spun the bottle, he should’ve seen it coming. Stupid things always happened to him and when the bottled ended up pointing directly at him, he knew he should’ve been expecting it.

The two dozen people laughed good-heartedly and Merlin flushed red.

“Aw, look who came to help the poor boy out!” someone whose name Merlin couldn’t remember said.

He and Cas looked up in unison to see a rather large hand dangling a piece of mistletoe above their heads.  
Cas placed his hands on either side of Merlin’s face and forced his mouth open almost hungrily. Merlin kissed him back reassuringly, figuring Cas wanted to reclaim him after Balthazar’s rather delicious lips had touched (understatement, yes) Merlin’s.

“Aw, Sam, now look what you did. They’ll be attached at the mouth all night now,” someone whined good-naturedly.

Cas finally pulled away as Sam said, “But look at them! They’re just absolutely a _dor_ able!”

“Where’s Dean?” Cas asked the giant towering over them. “And Jo?”

“They got snowed in at a hotel,” _Sam_? explained. “They’re sorry they couldn’t make it—or, at least that’s what they said. I’m sure they’re enjoying themselves just fine.”

Merlin remembered Dean from some of Cas’ stories. Basically, he was his best friend since forever—(Dean was perfectly straight to Merlin’s relief.) He recalled Jo’s name being brought up once or twice as Dean’s girlfriend.

“Stop chattering and join in the game, Moose,” Crowley said, gesturing grandly around him.

Merlin giggled. Moose.

Sam wiggled in between Anna and Castiel, the latter moving closer to him to make room for the extra body. “So glad to finally meet you,” he said, sending a warm smile Merlin’s way before giving the bottle a spin himself.

“Hey!” Chuck protested kiddingly. “That was technically Cas’s turn!”

But Merlin was fairly certain Cas didn’t care as his hand slid over Merlin’s back, rubbing in circles. He was making it clear to everyone—though they probably already knew—that Merlin was _his_. And Merlin didn’t mind being claimed like that. Not at all.


End file.
